castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cave Troll
proposed style format change here's a proposed rearrangement for enemy pages like this for when they get transferred to the Chapel of Resonance Wiki. The info boxes were great, but they can lead to long pages. In this case, description for each game is well developed. In many enemy pages, there is a big blank spot next to the info box. It would be good to remove the game specific sections unless they are filled out well. Another section would be a gallery section for artwork for that enemy, if there are any. How is "Japanese Name" done? http://koutei65535uhauha.hp.infoseek.co.jp/kyassuru/dracula2/index.html Reference1 http://koutei65535uhauha.hp.infoseek.co.jp/kyassuru/gekka/index.html Reference2 However, it might be troublesome.--Kiyuhito 14:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) It would appear in parentheses below the name. --Reinhart77 14:45, April 7, 2010 (UTC) One idea could be to take the existing info box template, rename it, and make it "create a row" in the table instead of creating an actual info box. That way, we could simply move all of the infobox templates together, and change their names. We wouldn't have to rearrange and copy and paste a bunch of data that way and any change made to the template could change the style for all pages.--Reinhart77 14:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and the generic enemy info box would appear in the upper left corner, there just wasn't one for this enemy for some reason.--Reinhart77 15:26, April 7, 2010 (UTC) =Cave Troll= The monster known as the "Cave Troll" is actually the Chupacabra, and is named as such in all japanese versions of the games in which it appears. The persistence of its mistranslation is odd, as other mis-named monsters from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (Venus Weed/Alura Une, Karasuman/Malphas, Granfalloon/Legion) were eventually corrected, though it's not the only one to have this (see Malachi). In all games in which they appear, Cave Trolls attack by sticking out their long tongues, somersaulting at the hero, somersaulting while whipping their tongues in a multi-hit attack, or by using a powerful electric field. Data {Table Sandbox} Data {Template Sandbox} Game Appearances Castlevania: Symphony of the Night In Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Cave Trolls appeared late in the game, but were not a particular threat. They are similar in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, and their soul allows Soma to stick his tongue out at increasingly longer lengths. In Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, Cave Trolls gained an immense amount of attacking power, and their somersault-tongue and electric field attacks essentially became instant kills on the player. This repeated in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia, in which they became immensely powerful enemies, something worth noting as one of them can be found remarkably early in the game. Cave Trolls appear in some remote locations in the Reverse Caverns. Generally, they are very easy to find in the locations you find them in, and are not all that powerful. However, since they appear so late in the game, they are not to be considered the weakest enemies in the game. They attack by either shooting their tongue at you from the ground or midair, somersaulting through the air with their tongue whipping through the air, and hitting you with an electric barrier. All these attacks can be easily avoided, but if you're not quick enough, they can become really annoying really fast. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow The only two known locations of Cave Trolls in this game are in the room before the Rahab boss room in Subterranean Hell, and one of the unlockable rooms in the Wizardry Lab. They are not very powerful, and attack by either lashing out their tongues or by hitting you with an electric field if close enough. Their soul is allows Soma Cruz to attack using his tongue. The attack is extremely limited due to being very short range at the first level (though having a respectable range when maxed out), and it doesn't do a lot of damage if it does connect. It does serve a purpose, however. In second-playthroughs, or Boss-Rush Mode, there is a glitch that prevents Dmitrii from using this soul. That is, he will still technically "absorb" the attack, and he will try to use it. But he won't be able to. He will still do the gesture, and the sound effect will still play, but nothing will come out. Therefore, the best second-run strategy to beat Dmitrii is to get him to absorb the Cave Troll soul, and then pummel him with weapon attacks. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Cave Trolls can only be found in the Nest of Evil in Portrait of Ruin, and have started living up to their alternative name by becoming one of your worst nightmares. First off, they have become faster than their Symphony of the Night and Dawn of Sorrow variants, and their attacks now do way more damage than their other variants. There are only two rooms where you can find these guys. The first has two of them, a Skeleton Blaze, and two Dogether enemies in the 3rd room before you fight Zephyr. The second room, which is the 2nd room before you fight Abaddon, has ten of them. If you're not quick enough to defeat them, you will die automatically (A good technique to defeat them without getting harmed is using « 1,000 Blades » several times.). However, the items they drop, Jambon Iberico and Peking Duck, have some of the highest healing rates in the game. Since either one will drop half the time, you will be able to restore your health if you lose some of it during a fight against these guys. Also, one interesting thing to note about their electrical field attack is that if they die while they use it, the field will remain as if the creature were still casting the spell. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Cave Trolls continue to be your worst nightmares in Order of Ecclesia, as they become even MORE annoying. Now, more of them appear in more locations around the map. They retain the same attacks as before, but they appear more often now. One appears in the Tymeo Mountains, and then several more of them appear there in Hard Mode. They appear in mass quantities in Final Approach "Dust to Dust", and appear in Mechanical Tower "Styx Passage" and Barracks "Distant Memory" on Hard Mode. While they are powerful, they are not as powerful and annoying as the Blade Master enemies, which appear way more often than they do. In Wygol Village, Marcel wants you to take a picture of the Cave Troll in the Tymeo Mountains for his news article (which proves even more of a challenge than before). It adds the News Article Issue 1 to the shop, although other than the Villager Quests, it's pretty much a useless item.